Torn
by The-Onyx-LoLita
Summary: A short story I came up with. Yuuki discovers her true feelings.


**EN: **_This is only a short a brief prose that I had in mind whilst I had nothing else to do during my 'Study Leave'. ._

**Torn: **

Yuuki was on patrol, on her own, once again. The Day Class girls just didn't seem to be able to keep away from Night Class. It wasn't just the females who caused a problem though; the guys within the Day Class were also completely smitten with Night Class females.

"There hasn't been much trouble today." Yuuki said to herself, smiling, stretching and yawning simultaneously. Her mood suddenly dropped as she remembered Zero. He had been skipping the patrol session again.

"Zero…" She whispered under her breath. She couldn't help but worry, whenever Zero was away from her, she felt that there was something wrong, that he was slipping deeper and deeper into the insanity of Level E, where the thirst for blood consumed the humanity.

She shook her head and clenched her fists. She would not think of Zero like that. She would do everything in her power, everything, for him to keep his humanity.

Before she could stop herself, Yuuki ran to Zero's room. She had to check that he was alright, whether she was meant to be on patrol or not. Thoughts were racing through her mind. Maybe he just needed her blood. She would willingly give if that was all that was needed. She didn't care for the pain; she could stand it as long as it quelled Zero's.

When she arrived at her destination, Zero was curled in the corner, clutching his throat, gasping and gagging.

"Zero!-" Yuuki gasped, running over to him, "Zero, you need to feed!" She swept her hair away from her neck and stared at his blazing red eyes with wonder. She hated to see him like this, the thirst taking over his body and corrupting his soul.

He bared his teeth, fangs at the ready, still looking brilliantly white in the shadows. He then withdrew slightly, obviously giving his best attempt to resist the thirst.

"Zero, you have to feed." She whispered, holding her hair tightly in her fist, waiting for the sharp pain of those precise teeth.

It came quick and hard as Zero seized her neck in her mouth, swallowing the blood hard, in loud gulps.

Yuuki stayed perfectly still, her eyes closed tight, a certain strange joy filling her as she knew that she was helping Zero. This was one of the only things that she could really give Zero. Her blood was essential to his survival. He always protected her, just like Kaname-senpai. They always had to protect her. She felt that this was the least that she could do in return.

Zero drew his lips away from her neck before he spoke. "You were thinking of him again." He whispered bitterly.

"W-What? Who?"

"Kuran Kaname," Zero said again, "You forget the connection that we have when I drink from you."

Yuuki blinked her eyes. "I was just thinking how both Kaname-senpai and you always protect me."

Zero leant back against the wall, using the back of his hand to wipe away the blood that was on his lips. "It is my pleasure." He said in a slightly emotionless tone. He didn't share the same liking for Kuran Kaname that Yuuki did.

"Zero, is it… Getting worse?" She asked, hesitating slightly on how to phrase her question.

He turned his head askance. "If I do sink that low," He closed his eyes in pain. "Kill me. Please."

She placed a hand upon his cheek. "I don't want to. If you keep a control over this, I won't have to."

Zero placed his hand on the back of hers. "For you, I will fight." His lips gently kissed her palm. When his eyes met hers, they were not the red, thirst filled ones that Yuuki was afraid they might be. They were his eyes, filled with beauty and desire for her heart, rather than her blood.

He leaned in closer, his face inches away from hers.

Yuuki placed a hand on the back of his head and pushed her lips onto his. She hadn't realised that she had wanted it until she had already made the step forward to do it. Her body knew her heart better than her mind could tell her. She was in love with Zero and this is how she felt it should have been. This felt right to her.

He held her tight in his arms, her body pressed against his whilst their lips continued to stay connected. This was how she wished they could have stayed forever. This love for him that she had not known about had now blossomed within her, had now become known to her conscious mind. No matter what state he came to, Yuuki knew that she would always be there for Zero. That is what she wished for, even if she could not make it a reality.

Their kiss stopped but Yuuki had no desire to move. She laid her head upon Zero's shoulder. He appeared to feel the same as her. They stayed together, within that embrace for what felt to Yuuki like an eternity, yet an eternity too short.

"I – I must get back out onto patrol again. Being a guardian is not a job you can slack at." She said reluctantly, having to continue her duties for Chairman Cross.

She was walking in the night air a few minutes later, not consciously knowing where she was heading, or I which direction she was walking. She collided with another person, walking in the night just as she was.

She hastily jumped back and bowed in respect as she saw who it was. "Kaname-sempai. Accept my apology."

"There is no need to apologise, Yuuki-chan." He walked towards her and held her hand. Gazing into her eyes in that signature way that he always did.

Once again, Yuuki's heart was torn.

**EN: **_Thank you for reading. Please review and leave comments. Constructive criticism is always accepted. I do hope that you enjoy. I'll show you a sweet dream next night. _


End file.
